primaltvfandomcom-20200214-history
Spear and Fang
" " is the first episode of Primal. Synopsis Tragedy forces a caveman and a dinosaur to rely upon each other for their survival. Plot The show's main protagonist, a caveman named Spear, makes his way back home from fishing for food for his family. When he finally reaches his family's den, he finds his mate, daughter, and son all being attacked and eaten by three Tyrannosaurs. Enraged, Spear prepares to take on the trio, but their alpha appears and summons them back into the forest. A distraught Spear walks into the cave that once housed his family and removes a cave painting of them. Later, he climbs a tall cliff and stands at it's edge, where he contemplates suicide. Ultimately, he decides to continue living and stays the rest of the night on the cliff. As the sun rises the next morning, Spear sees a vision of his mate and children in the sun, which gives him a will to live. Sometime later, while hunting fish for himself, Spear spots a Tyrannosaur catching a mouthful of fish before retreating into a marsh. Still filled with hatred, Spear follows the Tyrannosaur with the plan of killing it. Upon catching up with the Tyrannosaur, Spear is shocked as he finds out that it is a female with two young offspring. Before he can act further, the same Tyrannosaur pack that had consumed his family arrives and attempts to kill the mother and her offspring. Not wanting to see another family torn apart, Spear helps the mother Tyrannosaur by killing the hostile dinosaurs. With the pack now dead, the mother Tyrannosaur's offspring approach Spear and nuzzle him affectionately. However, the tender moment is interrupted as the pack's massive alpha bursts from the marsh and attacks Spear. Spear and the mother Tyrannosaur, now known as Fang, helplessly watch as the massive Alpha devours the young offspring. After a long and brutal fight, Spear and Fang manage to defeat the Alpha. Later, Spear wanders a beach alone, contemplating the day's events. He is suddenly approached by Fang, who appears to want to follow him. After a moment of consideration, Spear accepts, and the two head off into the night. Characters *Spear *Spear's Mate *Spear's Daughter *Spear's Son *Fang *Fang's Offspring *Tyrannosaurus pack Gallery Primal teaser 1.jpg Primal Pteranodon.jpg Primal trailer - 5.jpg Primal teaser 5.jpg Primal trailer - 19.jpg Primal cave.jpg Primal SDCC 1.jpg Primal SDCC 2.jpg Primal SDCC 3.jpg Primal SDCC 4.jpg Primal SDCC 5.jpg Primal SDCC 6.jpg Primal SDCC 7.jpg Primal SDCC 9.jpg Primal SDCC 10.jpg Primal SDCC 11.jpg Primal SDCC 12.jpg Primal SDCC 13.jpg Primal SDCC 14.jpg Primal SDCC 15.jpg Primal SDCC 16.jpg Primal SDCC 17.jpg Primal SDCC 18.jpg Primal SDCC 19.jpg Primal teaser 6.jpg Primal SDCC 20.jpg Primal SDCC 21.jpg Primal SDCC 22.jpg Primal SDCC 23.jpg Primal Tyrannosaurs.jpg Primal SDCC 24.jpg Primal SDCC 25.jpg Primal SDCC 26.jpg Primal SDCC 27.jpg Primal SDCC 28.jpg Primal teaser 7.jpg Primal teaser final.jpg Red Alpha Rex.jpg Trivia *A test glimpse of the episode first premiered at Annecy Film Festival 2019. *The title, like the main characters, is an homage to the Robert E. Howard short story, Spear and fang. *This is the first and so far only episode that opens without a title card (excluding the show's title). References Category:Episodes